


Sick Day {Rewritten}

by stayingxstrongx



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff, River/11 - Freeform, Yowzah, doctor who - Freeform, sick day, stayingxstrongx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayingxstrongx/pseuds/stayingxstrongx
Summary: The Doctor arrives to take River out on a date but is rejected due to River becoming ill.





	Sick Day {Rewritten}

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my rewritten one-shot of 11 taking care of a sick River. I took into consideration your comments and tried to improve the writing! I hope this is better than before! It has been 4 years, so it better be improved lol  
> Enjoy!

It was quiet on the TARDIS. The Ponds had gone back home for a few weeks, leaving the 11th Doctor to his own devices. Of course, he ventured out into the universe, getting into whatever trouble he could find, but he began to feel a pull. His mind continuously showed him images of his infamous spouse who was currently incarcerated. It had been quite some time since he had seen his wife, and she surely would be missing him as he did her. 

Post-adventure, he decided to pay her a visit, hoping she would be excited to see his strong chin walk through those doors. After some levers pulled and buttons pushed, the TARDIS was hurtling through space and time. River would be awfully surprised, especially since he decided to break properly this time.

Stepping out of those double doors, his eyes immediately go to the blonde. She was turned towards him, her eyes glassy as she forces a smile.

“Hello swe-,” River begins, but is cut off by a rather loud sneeze into a tissue.   
The Doctor’s eyebrows raised as he ventured over to her side, “River! I’ve come to whisk you away for the night! How about one of our date nights? Sounds wonderful, yes?”

River went to say something, but a cough emerged from her throat instead. Once she recovered, her head shook slightly.

“You think I’m in any shape to be going out now?” She asked, her nose doing most of the talking.  
“But I’ve got everything planned this time,” the Doctor pouted a moment, “An actual outing where we do not have to run from anything or fight something. Please River…”

River rolled her eyes, looking up at him, “I told you no sweetie. Can’t you see I’m suffering from a cold now? Not the best time to be galivanting around the universe.”

The Doctor noticed the garbage pail next to her, filled with tissues. His eyes moved back to her face, seeing the red around her nose and the bags under her eyes. It seemed he had come at the wrong time for an adventure but did not want to just leave her. Sickness was not something he usually had to deal with as a timelord, but River was half human, so she was bound to catch some illness. The small prison cell was no place for her to recuperate, and an idea came to him.

“Why don’t you come relax in the TARDIS. Sleep in a nice warm bed, I’ll have some tea prepared for you,” He suggested, “It’ll be better than here, and you’ll be more comfortable.”  
His expression had softened from before, his compassion for her condition was increasing. The need for her to be comfortable overcame his wants to travel.

“Well, I suppose you’re right,” River nodded, carefully getting up from her bed, “Help me, please?” Her hand extended out to him, wanting to maintain her balance.

He gently took her hand, making sure she safely got inside, “Whatever you need to make you feel better.”

Leading her down the familiar hallway, he opened the door to the bedroom they had created for themselves. The light blue walls were home to various paintings of beautiful landscapes and even a few interpretive sketches of his beloved. It was truly a place they could retire to when they needed some time to relax. Even a few boxes of tissues were left on the side tables for River to use.

“Here we are,” the Doctor softly spoke, helping her get into the bed, “I will move the TARDIS, and you get comfortable.” He gently pulled the covers over her, giving her forehead a gentle kiss before slipping out to the console room. 

Moments later, he entered the room once more, shutting the door behind him. In his hands was a tray of tea, “I hope you like lemon verbena, it should help.” 

The tray was placed on the opposite side table and he sat on the bed next to her, “Amy and Rory are home for the time being. It is only us right now.”

A smirk appeared on the bed-ridden blonde’s face, “Oh, is it going to be one of those nights? You could have just started with that.”

The Doctor’s cheeks turned a light pink color as his eyes had gently widened, “I think you should rest River.” He paused for a moment, “We never really get to just spend time with each other, enjoy one another’s company without all of that running.”

River’s bountiful curls nodded in agreement, “We’re always getting you out of some kind of trouble.”

The Doctor was stunned by her response, pouting in protest, “I do not get us into trouble, it always seems to just find me wherever I go.”

“Oh hush, I meant it in a nice way. It’s nice trouble,” River playfully replied, but added a sense of seriousness to it, not wanting to upset him, “We were meant for trouble.”

The pout he was sporting was replaced with a sweet smile, reminiscing on the exciting times they shared together. He came back to reality at the sound of a sneeze from the blonde.

“Did you want soup? I can find you the best soup in the universe if you’d like. Can you work a spoon right now? I could help with that.” He offered concerned.

River gave him a puzzled look, “You would feed me soup? Whatever did I do to deserve such chivalry?” Her teasing manner remained even when she was feeling her worst.

“People tend to be weaker when they are ill. I have heard such things from other humans,” He replied, “I am here to help if you need me to.”  
“All I need right now is to sleep I think,” She mumbled a bit, curling up in the blankets, “Will you tell me a story? It’ll help me sleep.”

Not being able to resist, the Doctor moved closer, pulling her into his arms as he laid with her. River’s lips formed a smile and relaxed against him, closing her eyes.   
“Well, I do know some stories you might like,” He began, going on about a time when he lost his sonic screwdriver and had to help some 21st-century actor get a life-altering audition. It wasn’t as exciting as his other adventure, but he figured she needed to stay calm.

Before drifting off to sleep, River mumbled, “Oh Doctor, you spoil me…”

An hour or so later, the Doctor remained in bed with her, gently rubbing her back as she slept. Unbeknownst to him, there was a visitor walking towards their room. The Doctor could sometimes be sentimental and park his TARDIS somewhere he knew would be safe. This time, it happened to be the Pond’s backyard. 

Amy had gotten curious when she saw the blue box materialize just before midnight in their yard. When the Doctor did not come out, she went out to check on him. Although he was an adult, she still worried about his wellbeing. Entering the TARDIS, she heard various noises from the TARDIS herself, leading her down the hallway. Maybe he was resting for once, allowing himself some time to recharge. Amy slowly turned the knob and opened the door. To her surprise, there was the Doctor and River in bed, clothes on and relaxing. Part of her was relieved, but the other part was concerned.

“Doctor…” Amy whispered, wanting to get his attention.

At the sudden new sound entering the room, his head turned, and he gave Amy a confused look. Why was she here? What was she doing in the bedroom?

Amy entered the room, closing the door gently behind her. She approached the bed, sitting on the edge.

“Isn’t she supposed to be in prison?” She whispered, motioning towards the passed-out archeologist. 

“It is alright Amy,” he whispered back, glancing over at River a moment, “She wasn’t feeling well, so I am nursing her back to health.”

Amy gave him a look, “You can’t sit still for 5 minutes, you’re practically a child.”

“I wanted to go on an trip, but she was not feeling up to it. She needed to be comfortable, and this was the best way to make that happen,” He whispered in reply, hoping River would not wake, “Should I have left her in that desolate prison ill?”

Amy rolled her eyes, “You know that is not what I mean. I am just surprised that you are staying still for her. You’re usually more…jumpy. I’m rather proud of you actually.”

The Doctor’s face lit up when he heard that, pink returning to his cheeks, “Thank you Amy…Now, shouldn’t you be at home with your husband? I can handle this.”

“See, you say that, and then the next moment we’re facing a firing squad.” Amy teased, standing up.

“That was one time, and you promised you wouldn’t bring it up.” He groaned softly.

Amy let out a soft laugh as she made her way to the door, “Goodnight Doctor…” She left the room, heading back to her own home.

Once they were alone again, the Doctor looked down at his sleeping wife and let out a soft sigh, “You don’t know how lucky I am to have you River. You are someone I can share anything with, you understand. I know you think you’re the lucky one, but I have been alone too long. You make me feel 300 again.” A soft chuckle left his lips before placing another gentle kiss to her forehead.

“I could have given you the cure, but this was a better remedy.”


End file.
